A new Summoner
by Explict
Summary: What happens when you forget your past and it comes back only to destroy your world? Well you fight it.Duh. Thanks to KibaElunal for helping me with the tips to creating this Hope you guys enjoy it! May change to M sometime in the future


**AN: i finally managed to get this up here****  
><strong>

_Chapter 1: A new summoner_

Today was the day! The day all novices in the academy dream of! I'm talking about the day that we get our champions! I looked at my alarm clock and I knew I already messed up.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

I quickly rushed to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and brushing out my hair, then went back into my room and changed into my summoners robe. Once I got that on, I practically flew out my door and down the streets of Ionia. Ignoring the dull ache in my legs, I burst through the doors and immediately went over to the attendent.

The attendant looked at me and pointed down the hallway. Waving in thanks I rushed down the hallway and through the double doorway only to find it...full. Confused I look up at the clock.

"I'm not late?" I say as I sigh in relief and feel someone rubbing my head. Shoving the hand off I look up into the smiling face of professor Quentyn.

"I told you to stop doing that." I say as he looks at me with that same stupid smile he normally has. " Aside from that, I'm glad to see you made it in time. Now we can start." He looks at all the other students in the room and quickly calls them to attention. "Now if you will follow me, we will enter the next room." Everyone gets up and I quickly spot my friend Ryou."Ryou!" I call to him and he turns around and sees me.

"Hey Aya!" he says happily. "Are you just as excited as I am right now?" I laugh lightly and punch him playfully in the shoulder. "Of course I am idiot! This is the day all of us have been waiting for!" Professor Quentyn looks over at us." Just to let you know your champion is selected by a soul stone that bonds you to your champion." Ryou looks at me."Lets hope we get someone good eh?" I shrug and quickly turn forward and follow the professor into the room that had the champions that we would be with until the next season. Or we could choose to keep our partner for the next season.

Immediately the first champ I see is uh...Akali? Yea that's Akali, the fist of shadow. She's calmly sitting there and watching everyone that walks by. Next I see a giant scary looking bug chained to the wall. I think he's(?) a void champion. Creepy. Next I see Sona, holding her etwahl. Across the room there's...a bird man? I tap Ryou's shoulder and quietly asks him who it is. "Its Azir, he was the emperor of the fallen city Shurima." "Ah ok thanks Ryou." Yea I didn't pay too much attention to a good half of the champions...there's just too many of em.

About an hour passed and there were only 6 of us left. The only champions left were Akali, Sona, Twisted fate, Hecarim, Kennen, and Caitlyn. "Ryou step forward please." The announcer called. Ryou looks at me before he steps up to the pedastal. "Good luck Aya" he says as he puts his hand on the stone. A beam of light shot out of the stone and enveloped Twisted Fate. Smiling, Twisted fate walked over to Ryou and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, partner." "Likewise Tf." As they both left I sighed. I hope I get along that well with my champion. The next person was paired with Hecarim. Then Sona. Then Kennen.

"Ayumu step forward please." I looked up at the call of my name and walked over to the stone. Sighing and placing my hand on the stone, the beam of light went not to Caitlyn, like I thought, but to Akali instead. Honestly I thought I was going to get Caitlyn. As Akali walked up to me, I saw the final student scowl, clearly he wanted Akali. Then she was in front of me and bowed. "It would be my pleasure to work with you." I bowed in return. "And it'll be my pleasure to work with you." As we exited the building, I noticed a quick movement in the corner of my eye. But as soon as I looked, it was gone.

Oh well, I have better things to worry about.


End file.
